Just the Way You Are
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “What the hell are you talking about? There's not an ounce of fat anywhere on your body. It and your thighs are perfect. I like the curves, these are my curves Blair,” Chuck motioned to her body. “You can't just go changing them without my consent." C/B


Title: _**Just the Way You Are**_

Author: **Shelby**

Summary: "What the hell are you talking about? There's not an ounce of fat anywhere on your body. It and your thighs are perfect. I like the curves, these are my curves Blair," Chuck motioned to her body. "You can't just go changing them without my consent." (C/B)

A/N: This is just a little one-shot for C/B, sometime during married life. I still feel that Blair's bulimia problem/weight issues haven't been addressed enough, but I didn't have time to go all into that. So basically if you like seeing Chuck reassuring his gorgeous wife how gorgeous she is, you'll like this. Enjoy.

--

Blair moaned as Chuck started to kiss from her feet and move up. She felt him suck right above her knee and she let out a purring sound. He chuckled darkly and massaged her legs. She felt herself become hot all over. She knew there was something she was supposed to do when she got home, but now she failed to remember. She was about to demand for him to move faster when he stopped at her thighs abruptly. She frowned and tried to arch her head to see what had made him do this. She parted her lips to say something when she heard him.

"Why are there marks on your thighs?" he questioned as he looked over the black traces. Blair's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what she had to do. After she saw the doctor she was supposed to go home and wash off where he drew. She sat up quickly and attempted to cover them.

"Um I don't know. Maybe the um... you know the dye in my tights came off or something," she lied and tried to pull the sheet over them. Chuck snatched the sheets away and ran his hands over her legs. He shook his head and glared. Then he wet his hand and moved it over her leg. The black ink smeared.

"Its marker," he remarked as he held up his hand for her to see. "Why do you have marker on your thighs Blair?" he raised one of his eyebrows and pursed his lips. She bit her bottom one and then tried to laugh it off. When he didn't look at all amused she gulped.

"Well um you see I went out to lunch with the girls today. You know Penelope and Hazel. Well anyways afterwards Hazel asked me to go by her doctor's office with her. She is getting liposuction on her thighs so I just thought that maybe..." she tried to explain and kept her tone pleasant. Chuck's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm.

"You will not have anything done to _my _legs," he spoke possessively. His hand stroked her inner thigh and he shook his head. She glared at him and smacked it away.

"I may be married to you Chuck Bass, but these are on my body. I just simply want some of the fat taken off my chunky thighs," she spoke with disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's not an ounce of fat anywhere on your body. It and your thighs are perfect. I like the curves, these are _my_ curves Blair," he motioned to her body. "You can't just go changing them without _my_ consent. I thought you never wanted to be like Eleanor. She's had how many surgeries?" he pointed out. She scoffed and tied up her hair.

"Please I am nothing like my mother. She has had a million face lifts. I on the other hand am just getting a little taken out on my legs and then probably some from my newly enlarged breasts," she rolled her eyes.

"Like hell you will! You know those are my favorite," he growled. She was then pushed on her back and he hovered over her. "You will not be getting anything sucked, lifted, or changed about your body Blair. I have put in too much time worshiping its absolute perfection to have it stolen out from under me. I don't care what your fake friends are doing to keep their already-having-an-affair, most likely, husbands happy. They will not influence you on even thinking about such an abominable idea. I love you the way you are and if this ludicrous talk continues I will forbid them form every seeing or insulting _my _wife in such a way again. Are we clear?" His nostrils flared as he finished his speech, heated with anger. Blair stared up at him with wide eyes.

_He didn't want her to change anything about herself, even her flaws._

_He worshiped her body, he thought it was perfect._

_He loved her so much that he didn't even want people around her who made her want to change something about herself._

_**He had never looked so damn sexy.**_

"I said, _are we clear_?" Chuck's irritated, but incredibly sexy sounding voice interrupted her thoughts. She blinked a few times and had to remember to breathe. Her hands reached up around his neck. By the look on his face she knew that he was a bit confused, but kept a stern look.

"Blair, that isn't an answ…"

Blair cut him off when she smashed her lips against his own. He reacted immediately and kissed her back. Her hands fisted his dark hair and she pulled his body down on her. Chuck grabbed under her back with one of his hand while the other cupped her cheek. They were both instantly consumed in compelling passion. Finally they broke for air, both chests heaved against each other.

"I… Chuck, I," Blair paused and inhaled a large breath. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He always left her breathless. "I love you so much Chuck Bass."

"And I love you, Blair Bass," Chuck breathed and then smirked, **"Just the way you are."**

--

A/N: That's the end! So did you like it? Is it even worthy of being up or do you hate it so much and want me to take it down? Lol. For all those reading my other stories _**Lost and Found**_ and _**Breakfast at the Basses**_, have no fear. I'm working on getting a chapter out for each. This was something I actually had on my computer and just added to a bit for a one-shot. Please review if you liked it. I've been a little down lately.


End file.
